Call Me
by Ms. Ery
Summary: Draco finds a good use for the muggle fellytone.


Call Me

Category: Harry Potter

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Summary:

Draco finds a good use for the muggle fellytone.

/-/-/

"What are you wearing?"

Harry was shocked. So shocked in fact that he pulled his mobile away to see if he had misread the caller's number. He was bemused to find that it was indeed Draco. Harry shook his head and chalked this up to another one of his friends jokes.

Checking to make sure the street was clear, Harry hurried to the other side. "It's the middle of the Winter Holidays Dray, in muggle London might I add. What do you think I'm wearing?" he asked in amusement.

Draco "hmm'd" from his end of the line. Then in what Harry could only describe as a purr, Draco said, "I'm in your flat Harry. On your bed. Wearing _absolutely __**nothing.**_"

Harry stumbled slightly and hastily apologized to the old lady he bumped in to.

Taking a breath to calm himself, Harry turned back to the situation at hand. "What do you think you're doing Draco? Should I even mention that this falls under breaking and entering?"

Okay, so he would admit it, if only to himself. The thought of Draco in his bed -_naked_- made a warmth spread through his lower belly.

"You gave me a key. Remember?" And if Draco's voice sounded a little bit breathless, Harry certainly didn't want to know what his friend was doing. Not at all.

The cold air froze the back of his throat but the rest of him was definitely warming up. Biting his lip to keep himself from panting, Harry quickened his step as he dodged by other hurrying people. The reason behind his sudden rush was because of the cold and _not_, Harry repeatedly told himself, so he could see if Draco really was in his bed. _Naked!_ his mind supplied.

That time he couldn't muffle his reaction and so his groan was quite clearly heard.

An answering sound came from Draco. "You can't imagine how many times I've wanted to kiss you Harry. Find out what you taste like. _Fuck_ you're mouth with my tongue."

With that tone and those words, could he really be held accountable if heat flared inside him and his heart sped up just a bit?

"And you," Draco began with a gasping sort of moan, "you never even had an idea of how much you were _begging _for it. Every time you were in my presence." Draco gave a breathless laugh, "Oh, but I can assure you that I'll have you begging before long. All needy and wanton under my hands. _Under_ me." Draco's voice dipped lower, "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

If asked, Harry would deny the whimper that sounded in his throat. He would also deny that all his blood was hotly rushing somewhere else. Somewhere farther south.

Draco gave a husky chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes. I can see it now Harry. You, writhing hot and willing as I feathered my fingers over your chest. Your nipples. So sexy, so innocent. New to all the sensations running through your body. Knowing that I caused this beautiful and arousing reaction would be such a heady high."

Alright, so maybe Harry wasn't as immune to this as he liked to put on. But could you honestly blame him with a voice like pure sex panting in his ear?

He was definitely affected. Oh God, was he affected. His cheeks were warm with the flush of arousal. His chest was tight with the lack of air his panting allowed. His lower abdominal muscles clenched and unclenched due to the feeling flowing through him. His cock -_mercy _his cock!- was so hard it was painful.

Walking did nothing for his problem either Harry would have told you if you'd bothered to ask. Of all the days he'd chosen to wear his newest pair, not to mention _tightest_ pair, of jeans Harry had no idea why it was this one.

"After I got those lovely little buds of yours hard and pebbled I'd bend my head and just barely flick my tongue out to lick over one. Ever so gently I'd nip and then I would start to suck. First one and then the other until you were begging me. Pleading me for more." Draco's voice was rough with arousal now. "Please more! Oh please Draco, I need something. Anything! Just please give me more."

Harry wondered how many blocks until he finally got to his bloody flat. He was seriously considering apparating in front of all these muggles. He _really _needed his friend. Badly.

"And do you know what Harry?" Draco asked in a soft and sultry tone. "I'd give it to you. I'd give it _all_ to you."

Harry's breath caught in his throat and then it rushed out of him with a moan. Before he knew it he was mowing down innocent bystanders in his hurry to get to his flat.

A deep throated moan escaped from Draco and Harry just _knew_ he'd wrapped a hand around his cock. "Better hurry up Harry," Draco whimpered before letting out a groan, "before I do this without you."

Then the line went dead.

Harry didn't think he had ever man-handled his way through London sidewalks like he did then. All he knew was that he _had_ to get to his friend. Who might just end up as more than a friend when this was all over.

One could only hope.

/-/-/

Okay, so this is the first thing I've ever written like this. Except for this one time and it was horid so I ripped it up and threw it away. Anyways, I want your honest opinion so please tell me what you thought of this. Please no flames thought. Thanks!


End file.
